Seraphine Lockwood
"Seraphine Amhrosine. My name is Seraphine Amhrosine." Seraphine Lockwood (Formerly Seraphine Amhrosine) was a main character in ''The Crystal City Saga'' & The Descendants Saga. She is one of The Legends and a Paladin of December. She is the wife of Valerie B. Lockwood and the mother of Chloe E. Kane, Azura A. Lockwood, Viola S. Lockwood, Ellie Lockwood and Indra Lee. She is also the adoptive mother of Vicky Anderson and the Step-Mother of Ada-Marie Davich Black. Seraphine was first mentioned in the first chapter of The Crystal City Saga during a conversation between Valerie and Kayla Stirling. Kayla warns Valerie about the danger of Seraphine's anger to which lead Psychotic to believe that Seraphine was an exceptionally dangerous individual which was dispelled by Valerie when she admitted the two were dating. Halfway through The Red Blitzkrieg Seraphine made a full appearance and aided the Renegades and the Lockwoods After the death of her wife, Valerie, she became the leader of the Lockwood family. Personality Seraphine is one of the more playful and cheerful members of the Lockwood Gang, exhibiting a rather childish personality on most occasions. She shares this personality with Kayla Stirling and often lightens intense situations. However, she has grotesque temper (Which has been inherited by her daughter, Viola.) Beneath her charming exterior is an intense fear of being alone and abandoned, much like her parents had done to her. As such, she is constantly looking for a meaning in life, a place where she belongs. Part II In part II, Seraphine reflects her personal feelings through her music and touches the hearts of everyone. She believes that she can connect everyone in the world through her songs and music. Sometime after the death of Valerie, Seraphine became a radical Paladin of December, much like her late lover. Her moral gauge became incredibly complex. While desperately yearning to help everyone she started to despise those who don't follow her faith, referring to those who don't as heathens and philistines and reluctantly helping them. Despite this awful quirk, she doesn't force her personal views on others and simply allows them to live their lives how they choose. She will never speak her mind and voice her opinion when it isn't asked for. Abilities Canary Cry - ''Her signature move, she inhales then screeches causing concussive damage and internal damage to anything infront of her, powers can withstand this for one turn before it starts to take effect. Humans explode instantly. ''Robin -'' Seraphine lets out a whistle which uses the vibrations from her mouth kind of like a highly focused laser. ''Lockwood Mockingbird ''-'' Seraphine's omega attack. She inhales for a moment then lets out a gigantic screech which changes in frequency. At first it shatters glass then progressively begins to shatter more durable thing. After about three turns, it shatters people and ruptures the internal organs of powers paralyzing them while their healing factor attempts to heal them. Part II Seraphine obtained new powers after becoming a Paladin of December. Scripture manipulation - Seraphine obtained the power to manipulate pages from the Scripture of December. Though initially perceived to be useless, the pages of the scripture causes intense damage to followers of the Bloody April and Bloodborn. * Teleportation - Seraphine has the ability to break down into pages of the scripture and appear elsewhere in pages of the scripture, which reform into her body. * Ensnaring - The pages of the scriptures have the ability to bind followers of the Bloody April and Bloodborn, leaving them trapped. * Nullification - Just like Power Hunters, the scriptures have the ability to nullify the powers of those who follow the Bloody April. Category:Lockwood Category:Alive Category:Prime Power Category:Female